Thanks to the rapid development of satellite technology, high-speed data transmission for long-range communications is feasible nowadays. For optimal performance, it may be necessary for a satellite antenna to be precisely aligned with a target signal source. Alignment of a satellite antenna may generally be performed via an adjustable antenna mount, in which a movable connection is typically incorporated. The movable connection may include, for example, one or more cam(s) along with a number of slots for antenna mount adjustment. In some antenna mounts, as one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,930 to Bury, a cam structure may be coupled with a stationary member such as a bracket of the antenna mount by fastening connection. Such connection, however, may require several sets of bolts and nuts, which may inevitably incur an increase in material cost and assembly time.